Her Secret Fantasy
by James Stryker
Summary: Riley shares her secret, yet sensual fantasy to Lucas. Includes some slight BDSM.


**Her Secret Fantasy**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **tale of love about Rucas. Okay, so I've written about Riley and Lucas having angry sex and a few smutty Rucas story which involve innocent Rucas, and some involving naughty Rucas. This one is both innocent and naughty Rucas. In this story, Riley shares her fantasy about being dominated to her boyfriend Lucas. Now, before you read this story, it will contain sexual content and language. This story has some slight BDSM elements to it. If you don't like reading about BDSM and smut isn't your cup of tea, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the newest Rucas story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Her Secret Fantasy**_ **. Sit back, relax, grab yourself an ice cold root beer and enjoy.**

 **(P.S.: Riley is 23 years old and she has short brown hair. Lucas is 24 years old and he wears glasses in this story. Also, Riley is engaged to Lucas)**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

Hi, my name is Riley Matthews, I live in West Village with my boyfriend of eight years who I'm now engaged to and I have a story that I would love to share with you. Like I said, I have been with Lucas for eight years and recently he proposed to me about a couple of weeks ago. Lucas and I tend to get a little intimate in the bedroom, the sex tend to get passionate and gently but I have a bunch of erotic fantasies about being in the bedroom with Lucas and being dominated by him. I mean, we've both engaged in intercourse before but I figured that we could spice things up in the bedroom. I remember when I first learned about BDSM was when I watched the _Fifty Shades_ trilogy. I know, shocker! But that was just straight-up abuse. I want something more soft and safe. Something that Lucas would be okay with doing. I began to learn more about BDSM by watching some pornographic movies by New Sensations like _The Submission of Emma Marx_. I began to imagine myself handcuffed to the bed in only my lacy white panties, my eyes covered with a blindfold while Lucas used the Hitachi Magic Wand vibrator on my heated core, telling me not to cum until he tells me to.

We were both sitting in the living room watching the show _Moonlighting_ on television. I was sitting on Lucas' lap with my feet resting on the coffee table while he wraps his arms around me and kissing the back of my neck. I couldn't help but think about what's going on in my mind right now, being bent over on all fours while Lucas fucks my tight little pussy while he pulls on my hair and feeling his hand wrapped around my throat. Then all of a sudden, I began to think if David Addison dominated Maddie Hayes in the bedroom, then I begin to moan softly at the thought of Lucas dominating me.

"Riley? Riles, are you alright?" Lucas asked.

"Huh? Yeah." I said, snapping back to reality. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, nothing. I thought there was something wrong." Lucas said as he gently massaged my shoulders while we went back to watching television.

Oh, god. The image of Lucas thrusting his thick cock in and out of my mouth popped up in my mind, with me moaning around his throbbing member while he toyed my clit with the vibrator. Just thinking about that is making me wet. I started to moan again as Lucas stopped massaging my shoulders and looked at me.

"Alright. What's going on? I know that it isn't Cybill Shepherd and Bruce Willis turning you on. So, spill it." Lucas said as I got off of his lap and sat down on the couch on my knees, blushing a bit about what I'm going to tell him next.

"Lucas, there's something that I have to share with you. It's something that I shared with Maya but I have to tell you to see what you think about this." I said;

"Really? What is it?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"You see, there are some things that I want us to try out in the bedroom. You know…some…uh…kinks." I said.

"Kinks?" Lucas asked. "Like what?"

"Being dominated by you. Something that I want us to try out. My secret fantasy is being dominated in the bedroom by you." I said.

"Kinda like bondage?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Bondage." I said. "My fantasy that I want to share with you is that I would love to be tied and blindfolded to the bed and you begin to dominate me. And I was thinking that maybe we can try this out. Just to spice up our sex life."

I climbed off of the couch and grabbed the remote control, turning the television off and placing it down on the table and held Lucas' hand, leading him into the bedroom. As we entered the bedroom, Lucas closed the bedroom door behind him and began to think about my well-being. He was going to test my limits and the whole thing was new to us.

"Riles…" Lucas said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm very worried about us trying this whole BDSM thing. What if you can't handle it? What if something goes wrong?" Lucas asked as I walked up to him and held his hand and looked into his green eyes.

"Lucas, it's okay. I can handle it." I said.

"But, what if it goes wrong?" Lucas asked.

"If it gets too much, then we'll say the safe word." I said, placing my hand on Lucas' cheek.

"What's the safe word?" Lucas asked.

"The safe word is "Bear". How's that?" I asked.

"Works for me." Lucas said, smiling at bit as he watched me pull out a box from underneath their bed. I opened up the black box, only to pull five red silk scarves, a Hitachi Magic Wand vibrator, a pink Adam & Eve velvet kiss vibrator and a glass butt plug. Lucas' eyes widened in surprise from seeing the sex toys that I bought lying on their bed.

"I figure that you might use them on me. I would love to have the feeling of having both holes filled." I blushed.

Lucas pulled me close towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist and cups my cheek, staring into those adorable big brown eyes of mine before moving his eyes down to my soft pink lips. His thumb gently caressed her lips, making me gasp softly. The handsome Texan turned me around and pinned me against the wall, pressing his body flush against mine as he unzips the back of my Free People red flutterby dress while he leaves a hot trail of kisses on the back of my neck and trailed down to my shoulder. A small groan escaped from my lips as my master worshipped my body.

"God, you're so beautiful." Lucas said as he pushed my dress down to my ankles, leaving me in her purple lace bra and matching panties. "Lie down on the bed."

I obeyed Lucas as I made my way over to the bed and laid down, watching as Lucas unbuttons his shirt and throwing it across the room. I bit my lip as I looked at Lucas' defined body and toned chest and muscular abs. Lucas kicked his shoes off and removed his white socks, crawling of top of me as he grabbed one of the silk red scarves and gently grabbed my wrist, tying it up to the bed and does the same with the other while I wriggled a bit. Lucas grabbed two more scarves and tied them around my ankles, making sure that my restraints were tied.

"That's more like it. For now on, you may refer to me as "Master." Is that understood?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, master." I said.

Lucas smirked as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips before putting the blindfold on me. After putting the blindfold on to cover my eyes, Lucas placed a searing kiss on my lips, slipping his tongue inside my mouth as he began to dominate my mouth, making me groan desperately as he swirled and flicked his tongue against mine. Lucas pushed the cups of my bra down to her bra line, exposing my bare breasts as he reached over to the night table and picks up a red rose. He traced my body with the red rose as I shudder a bit, feeling him tracing my erect nipples with the rose, moving the rose down my body then made his way down to my feet. I began to giggle a bit as I felt Lucas tickling the soles and arches of my feet with the rose.

"That's just the beginning, babe." Lucas said as he stopped tickling my feet with the rose.

He then moved his hand up to my thigh, caressing my inner thigh with his magic touch. I felt his hand trailing up some more once he reaches my arousal, rubbing me through the fabric of my panties. I let out a soft moan as he rubbed my clit in a circular motion, feeling my wetness seeping through the soft, lacy fabric. Lucas used his free hand to play with my breasts, grabbing my right breast and massaging it gently, taking my light brown nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it for a bit until I felt him pinch tightly and pulling my breast by my nipple, making me whimper a bit.

"Fuck, babe." Lucas groaned as he kept pinching my nipple very roughly. "You like that, do you? Answer me."

I whimpered once more as he pinched my nipple even more harder.

"Answer your master." Lucas said more harshly and slapped my breast.

"Yes, master. I like it." I replied.

Lucas slapped my breasts harder and pinching my nipples for a bit before grabbing the Hitachi vibrator.

"Now, this baby right here will make you cum hard and squirt in your panties." Lucas said as I nodded. "Now, don't cum until I tell you to."

Lucas turned the vibrator on to a low setting, taking it easy as he places it on my arousal and held it firmly as he pressed it against my clit. I moaned softly as I gazed deeply into my fiance's green eyes. God, the things I want him to do to me right now besides being tied to this bed. I want him to untie me and fuck both of my holes. I want to feel the bejeweled butt plug in my ass while feeling the thickness of his fingers sliding in and out of my pussy. I want to ride his thick cock hard and fast while he's being rough with me. God, just thinking about him doing these things to me is making wetter than ever. Lucas moved the wand around my core after he turned the vibrator on to a medium setting, I bit my lip and whimpered, arching my body. I was just dying to cum for him.

"Don't you dare cum." Lucas said as he pinched my nipple once more.

Lucas pressed the vibrating wand harder against my clit as he watched me squirm, I was begging to cum right now as wave of pleasure hit my whole body.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me. I want you to let go right now." Lucas said.

I began to moan loudly as I felt my orgasm coming, Lucas leaned down to tease my erect nipple with his tongue and biting it gently as I began to squirt all over the bed sheets through my white panties. Lucas stopped biting my nipple and turned the vibrator off, tossing it to the side and released me from my restraints but kept the blindfold over my eyes. He looked down and bit his lip from the sight of my soaking wet panties.

"Let's get this off of you." Lucas said, hooking his finger on the waistband of my panties, pulling them down to my ankles and threw them over to the side. "Alright, now I want you to sit on my face so I can eat you out."

Lucas laid down on the bed while I hovered his face. My handsome cowboy leaned up and kissed my inner thigh. I shudder a bit as I felt Lucas blowing his hot breath on my drenched core. He held my ass with both hands, kneading it gently for a bit and giving it a hard smack, making me yelp out in pleasure.

"To quote the great Bruce Willis in the Seagrams Golden Wine Coolers commercial, 'This is where the fun starts.'." Lucas grinned.

I sighed softly as Lucas ran his tongue up and down my dripping wet slit and around, giving me a few slow licks. His hand made it's way up to my breast and begins to squeeze it. I feel his tongue flicking against my sensitive clit. Lick, suck, kiss and repeat while he tugged at my nipple tightly. Lucas circled my clit with his tongue a few times before latching his mouth onto my sensitive love button and sucked on it.

"Ride my face, princess." Lucas said as he slapped my breast once more.

I began to grind down onto my fiance's waiting mouth, letting his tongue gather my wetness. I was starting to giggle for a bit from the feeling of Lucas' face stubble tickling me. I moaned loudly as I rode my cowboy's face harder, feeling his tongue going in and out of my pink hole as waves of pleasure travel throughout my whole body.

"Cum for me, Riles. Are you ready to cum for me?" Lucas asked.

"Mhm. Yeah." I nodded as I kept riding his tongue.

Lucas spits on my pussy and rubs my sensitive clit with his fingers in a circular motion. He pushed me off of his face, this time I was lying down on my back and he removed the blindfold from off of my face just so he could look into my eyes and watch me cum. I needed to cum so badly.

He spreads my legs wide and pushed a finger inside my pussy, moving it in and out nice and slow while he looks up at me and kisses my inner thigh, then adds another finger inside me. His pace quickens as I reached down to rub my clit harder while watching him suck, kiss and lick at my soft flesh. I was bucking my hips into Lucas' hand, my inner vaginal walls tightened around him.

"LUCAS, AHHHHHH!" I cried out as I came all over Lucas' fingers.

Lucas eased his fingers out of my pussy slowly and brought them up to my mouth to suck them clean off.

"Suck on my fingers." Lucas commanded.

I grabbed Lucas' hand and took his cum-covered fingers in my mouth to suck my juices clean off, using my tongue to swirl around his digits. After tasting myself on his fingers, Lucas began to unzip his jeans and pulled them down a bit along with his black boxer briefs and took a hold of his thick, 9-inch member, stroking it slowly in front of me.

"You like watching me, Riles? You want your master's cock inside your tight little pussy?" Lucas asked in a deep, sultry voice.

"Yes, master." I said, looking at him all wide-eyed and innocent.

Lucas removed his jeans and boxer, tossing them to the side as he made his way over towards me and stood next to me on his knees. I licked my lips from the sight of his hard cock facing me as he lightly tapped my face with it. I stuck my tongue out as Lucas tapped his cock on it.

"Open wide, princess." Lucas said.

I obeyed my fiancé's command and opened my mouth, taking his cock in his mouth. Lucas ran his fingers through my hair as I bobbed my head up and down, working my tongue on him to tease him by flicking the tip and licking around it. Lucas grabbed onto my brown locks tightly and reached over for the Hitachi vibrator, turning it on and placed it against my center. He was now taking control by thrusting himself into my mouth and pass my gag reflex, making me gag a bit, fucking my mouth while he toyed my pussy with the vibrator, wanting to make me squirt again.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful Riles." Lucas moaned, calling me by my nickname.

I moaned into Lucas' cock from the vibrator hitting my clit. Lucas stopped fucking my mouth as I gasped for air, seeing his thick cock coated with my saliva as I reached for it and started pumping him hard and fast before taking him back in my mouth. Lucas continued to thrust in my mouth at a faster pace, I felt myself ready to cum again. The handsome Texan turned the vibrator off and I started to rub my clit in a circular motion. It wasn't long enough until Lucas felt himself ready to cum again.

"Wait, babe. Wait. Bend over for me. Let me get a look at both of your holes." Lucas said as he stops thrusting into my mouth.

"Okay." I said.

I turned around and bend over on all fours, facing the headboard and gripping it, giving Lucas an excellent view of my pussy and ass while I awaited for his next move. He placed his hand on my firm ass, massaging it gently, sliding his thumb in between my cheeks to rub my dripping wet center and grabbed the medium-sized glass butt plug and the bottle of cherry-scented anal lube. I looked back at Lucas, watching squeeze a fair amount of lube onto the glass butt plug, coating it nicely as I prepare for what's going to happen next.

"Are you ready, Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, master." I replied.

I took a deep breath as Lucas slowly pushed the butt plug up my ass, making me whimper in pain a bit but I can assure you that I can take it, feeling it stretching my puckered opening.

"Good girl." Lucas said.

He rubbed my ass cheek with his hand, making me relax and before I knew it, he gave it a hard slap, making me yelp out in both pleasure and pain. I looked back and watched as Lucas gave me a devilish grin while smacking my ass over and over and over again until my ass turned rosy red. Lucas gave my ass one last smack before positioning himself behind me and grabbed the red scarf, moving my hands behind my back and tied my wrists together. He grabbed onto his cock, stroking it a bit and ran the tip up and down my slit to tease me.

"Lucas…." I groaned as Lucas kept teasing me.

"That's master." Lucas said, slapping my ass once more.

"Master…" I whined. "Please…"

"Please, what?" Lucas asked.

"Please fuck me, master." I said as Lucas slapped his cock against my entrance.

"That's what I want to hear." Lucas said.

Lucas slowly pushed himself inside me as I groaned from him penetrating me, getting used to his thick Texas-sized cock inside me by now. Lucas started thrusting slowly, placing his hands on my hips and moving them up to my creamy white breasts, playing with them for a bit and moaned, then moved one hand up to pull my short brown locks and began to increase his speed.

"Fuck, you're so tight and wet, Riles." Lucas moaned as he picked up the pace.

As he picked up the pace, Lucas slammed into my pussy harder and faster like a piston while pulls my hair harder and smacked my ass. He was playing with the glass butt plug that was in my ass. The feeling of having my ass and Lucas' cock filling both of my holes was making me wetter and wetter.

"Oh, my god." I moaned out.

His cock was hitting every wall of my pussy. My cute moans and his animalistic grunts filled the room. His cock was filling my pussy to the brim. Lucas gripped my hips tightly as he slammed into me, making my breasts bounce up and down from his hard and intense thrusts. That was when Lucas moved his hand underneath and rubbed my clit harder and pinching it gently, sending over the edge as I screamed out his name. Lucas' thrusts were becoming sloppier and faster and soon he released me from the red scarf and pulled out of me after I came.

"Turn around, princess. Let me give it to you." Lucas said.

I turned around and stood on my knees, reaching up to gently massage Lucas' balls while he was stroking his cock harder and faster until he explodes. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out as Lucas let out a loud moan, shooting his white, hot cum in my mouth and on my face, watching him shudder in pleasure. As Lucas finished cumming, I swallowed his load and grabbed the tissue to wipe some of his cum off.

"I hope that you like it." Lucas said.

"I love it. We have to do this more often. Maybe 'Texas Lucas' would get involved." I smirked as Lucas laid down next to me.

Our bodied glistened with cum and sweat while we were catching our breaths, with Lucas wrapping his arms around my body and gave me a soft kiss. It was the night that Lucas tested my limits. It was the night that my secret fantasy became a reality.

Hmmm, I wonder if Lucas has a secret fantasy of his own.

 **And that was** _ **Her Secret Fantasy**_ **. Boy, it took a long time to get this story finished but I hope you all enjoyed reading it and Lucas dominating Riley. And yes, there will be a sequel to this story. Alrighty, what will be the next story for me to work on? Here's some of the choices:**

 **His Secret Fantasy (Lucas, Riley/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Sequel to** _ **Her Secret Fantasy**_ **, Lucas shares his secret fantasy to Riley about watching her and another girl. Lucas voyeur and Rilaya action.**

 **Geniuses in Love (Harris/Veracity,** _ **Mech-X4):**_ **A night of bickering turns into a night of passion for Harris and Veracity.**

 **Fun At Weddings (Riley/Lucas,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 **A Roommate's Surprise (Veronica/Betty/Jughead,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Veronica comes home to a surprise.**

 **Two Girls and a Farkle (Farkle/Smackle/Veracity,** _ **Girl Meets World/Mech-X4**_ **): Farkle catches his girlfriend Smackle with another girl.**

 **Which one would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this story to your favorites. Before I go, I read a review from a Guest reviewer who's annoyed by me writing about Rucas, saying that nobody likes Rucas and that everybody wants Lucaya or Rilaya or** _ **Descendants 2**_ **pairings and telling me to stop torturing the readers with Rucas. Look, I'm not going to complain but please don't tell me to stop writing about Rucas. This is Fanfiction and everybody have a right to write about whatever they want and I have a right to write about Rucas so I really appreciate it if you don't tell me what to write and get annoyed by me writing about Rucas. I know that some of the readers are not annoyed by me writing about Rucas, it's just that I love Rucas more than Lucaya so it's not my fault for having the most stories about Rucas. I guess the Guest reviewer's a Lucaya fan and trying to start a ship war with me. So, if anyone has a problem with me writing about Rucas, please don't complain. That is all that I have to say. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
